


格罗芬德尔回中土的五段对话

by tatyafinwe



Category: The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatyafinwe/pseuds/tatyafinwe
Summary: 格罗芬德尔属于的地方太多，又亦或太少。





	格罗芬德尔回中土的五段对话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Conversations Glorfindel Had Returning to Middle-earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141688) by [Maat (maat_seshat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/pseuds/Maat). 



**_5\. 埃尔隆德_ **

伊缀尔的孙子看上去一点儿也不像她。

格罗芬德尔成功地压抑住了思乡的心潮。 从曼督斯的殿堂出来之后，他就依赖着伊缀尔对于中州事物的默默信心。那信心连接着他们失去的世界，而又不被死亡或绝望沾染。吉尔-加拉德王国里的精灵都在做着战争的准备，直到见过他们一张张疲惫不堪的脸后，格罗芬德尔才意识到，自己有多么渴望能从她孙子的脸上找到她平静坚定的信心。

埃尔隆德的视线紧紧跟随着格罗芬德尔，看着他在柳树边将灰马停下，翻身下马来。他对上了对方的灰色的眼睛，思考着埃尔隆德从他的眼里看到了什么。埃尔隆德是否渴望着从见过双树的格罗芬德尔身上发现奇迹，正如格罗芬德尔在他效忠公主的后代中寻找的那样？马在这紧张气氛中不安地嘶叫，格罗芬德尔抚慰地拍了拍它，然后倾斜它的头系上马栓。

“半精灵埃尔隆德，”格罗芬德尔用带着林顿口音的辛达语清晰地说道，“我途径努门诺尔来到了这里。吉尔-加拉德让我带来他的致意。”

“我们感激地接受你的帮助，”埃尔隆德同样正式地回应，但直到他用辛达语继续，格罗芬德尔才意识到他之前的回应是用昆雅语作出的 。“当我们试图在如今的苦难中建起一个避难所时，太容易陷入绝望。我们乐意得知自己还没有被维拉所遗忘。”

格罗芬德尔藏起了退缩的冲动。“我——”他迟疑道。“我并不伴随着维拉的力量而来，只带来了他们的许可。”他看着埃尔隆德，有些疑惑地看到埃尔隆德脸上的一些阴影淡去了，最终埃尔隆德仿佛被逗乐了地真心苦笑。格罗芬德尔皱了皱眉。“我说错了什么吗”他谨慎地问道。“这里的语言自我居住的时候已经变了许多。”

埃尔隆德的笑容加深了。“不，你的辛达语很好。我只是，”他偏了偏头，显然是在寻找合适的语句。“我只是有时会忘了，维拉在诺多的事物上曾有多么 _积极_ 。我们已经很久没有在这里见到他们的怒火了。

格罗芬德尔现在眨了下眼，“我明白了”。他似乎重新认识了埃尔隆德。一点阿门之光在他眼中闪烁，那是他童年时期宝钻留存下来的光芒。但格罗芬德尔从他眼中读到的死亡并非诺多被诅咒的死亡，并非那即使受到宽恕仍旧被诺多相信的命运。他笑得更热情了些。

埃尔隆德最终笑出了声来，格罗芬德尔在他脸上看到了伊缀尔的自信。“来吧，”他说，“现在让我把你介绍给这里的其他人。”

那不完全是伊缀尔的信心，格罗芬德尔登上回吉尔-加拉德首都的马时想着。那是还有未尽之事的人的信心。

 

**_4\. 吉尔-加拉德_ **

格罗芬德尔很快地把他仅有的几件行李拿了出来，放在奇尔丹为他提供的小房间里。这房间一定是西瑞安河的遗民设计的，因为这造型与刚多林的建筑如出一辙，带出了他许多久远的回忆。他手指在光滑的石墙上滑下，直到一阵敲门声迫使他转身开门。

至高王在外面等待。“我能进来吗？”

格罗芬德尔欢迎地站到一边。“只是我还没有安顿下来，恐怕来不及来准备一些茶点。”他半是道歉地说。

吉尔-加拉德 微笑道：“请不要担心。我马上就会回去和努门诺尔的代表商讨事物。”

“我明白了，”格罗芬德尔说。因为没有其它事情好做，他指了指椅子。“你想坐一会儿吗？“

吉尔-加拉德点头。“谢谢。”

格罗芬德尔在吉尔-加拉德对面坐下，思考着他为何而来。

“感谢你，”吉尔-加拉德再一次道谢。“为了你的归来，” 他看到格罗芬德尔疑惑的皱眉后继续。“我知道离开永生之地寻求第二次死亡并不是件小事。”

“那，”格罗芬德尔停顿了一下，不知道如何解释，“不是我回来的原因。”

吉尔-加拉德的微笑再次闪现，更短促但充满理解，“为那个我更要感谢你，” 他第三次道谢。“诺多中四处蔓延着绝望，我们怀疑着自己所有的努力和创造都会化为泡影。

格罗芬德尔眼前闪现了闪现着荣耀之光的刚多林，和后来死于熊熊烈火中的她。但在他记忆之中，她的美使得图娜山上的提力安为之逊色。 而即便深知她终将灭亡的结局，他也不曾希望过这座城市从未被筑起。然而他找不到词语来表达他的感受，最终虽不一定十分确切，但真心实意地说：“它们永远也不会化为泡影。”

吉尔-加拉德说话的语调悲伤但同样坚定。“我希望在接下来的日子里，我们都能记住这一点。”

 

**_3\. 奇尔丹_ **

奇尔丹在米斯泷德的海港站着等待。格罗芬德尔从努门诺尔人的船上走下来，几日无边大海后第一次踏上坚实干燥的土地，他不适应地摇晃了一下。格罗芬德尔一度停下，专注着保持平衡，然后抬头与奇尔丹致意。奇尔丹先开了口。

“欢迎回中洲来，”他平静地说。崭新而奇异的火焰在他眼中闪烁，格罗芬德尔在回应奇尔丹前几乎无意识地皱了皱眉。

“谢谢，”他说。“我很想念这里，”他加了一句，道出口时才发现话语的真切。

奇尔丹淡淡的笑容表明他理解格罗芬德尔没有道出口的话语。“对这儿的感情一向难以割舍，” 他同意。他后退了一步，让另一个运着装着铁块的箱子的辛达经过。“来吧，” 他用动作示意，“让我带你去的你将住的地方。”

格罗芬德尔调整了下肩上的行李，在奇尔丹旁边走着。当他们离开码头时，他四处环顾。“米斯泷德是一个美丽的城市。”

“法拉斯和埃尔汶在西瑞安河的住地的奇怪融合，” 奇尔丹解释道。“在贝烈瑞安德沉没后，我们都重新开始了。”

格罗芬德尔理解地点头，又一次意识到他永远也无法见到那片他失落的土地，并再次把这认识放到一边。

“我应众水之王的命令留下，”奇尔丹突然说。“当欧尔威和他的子民离开，我们无法找到埃尔威的时候，我已经决定永远地离开这个世界了。但他命令我留下，我听从了。”

格罗芬德尔看着他，不确定他想说什么。

“然而现在，”奇尔丹安静了下来，环顾着城市，而格罗芬德尔顺着他的目光看过向米斯泷德街道边排列的建筑，融合了刚多林，多瑞亚斯，和法拉斯各地的风格，而格外奇异地引人入胜，铸成了这个混合了各地文化的城市。在看多了北边和南边卢恩海湾岸上光秃秃的变化后，格罗芬德尔发现那格外令人安慰。“这座土地吸引了我，要求着我一直为此付出，到我不再能给予为止。” 他对上格罗芬德尔的目光仍旧包含着奇异的费艾诺的火焰，但这火焰是用来点亮的并非是造物的秘密，而是人民的希望。格罗芬德尔为仿佛感到被看得太深而颤抖了一下。

“也许更长。”格罗芬德尔呢喃着回答，这似乎是个合适的回应。

 

**_2.甘道夫_ **

格罗芬德尔凝视着地平线那边的努门诺尔，两地之间的薄雾缓缓的飘着各种图案，格罗芬德尔试着相信这是天气和运气的结果而非曼威的巧工。当他无法看下去时，他摇了摇头，将眼神从地平线移开，转而注意他脚下的码头随着泰勒瑞水手进行出发前的准备而轻微震动 。他们的动作并不匆忙；准备几乎已经完成了，剩下的时间对于他们这段从托尔埃瑞西亚到努门诺尔的短途旅程来说足够充裕。

他脚底下震动的旋律产生了微小的变化，格罗芬德尔转身看到欧罗林在靠近。他礼貌地点头后又回身对着海沉思。在清晨的阳光下，大海闪现着灰蓝的光泽。

“我很欣慰你要去中洲，”欧罗林突兀到有些奇怪地说。

格罗芬德尔很快地看了他一眼。他容貌未变，穿着和涅娜一样的灰衣服，姿势令人讶异地端正，但脸上带着温和的欢迎。而他的眼睛不同寻常地沉思。格罗芬德尔回头转向码头的准备活动，让自己不去看乌欧牟的人在船边打转。他试着转而去看泰勒瑞之间无需道出的默契。一些人开始唱歌，如果格罗芬德尔集中注意的话，他能听出这首安静的笛曲是对这美好早晨的称赞。即便歌词并不相关，歌曲的节拍和与海浪声的和谐仍让他想起了刚多林的喷泉。“我也很高兴，”他诚实地回答欧罗林，“尽管我不理解为什么。”

“你为什么走？”欧罗林没有回答隐含的问题，反而又提出了问题。

格罗芬德尔以给维拉的相同答案作答。“我能帮忙。”

“这是你为什么应该走，”欧罗林同意。“但你为什么走?”

格罗芬德尔苦笑，嘲笑自己怎么会以为欧罗林会放过没有完全回答问题的他。欧罗林从来不允许言辞中的回避，而且他对同伴的了解足够他找到每一个这样的规避。“我需要去帮助，”格罗芬德尔承认，相信欧罗林会再次问这个问题，又好奇他会说什么。

相反地，欧罗林点头。“我很欣慰你的去往。”他重复道，挥手道别。

格罗芬德尔看着他离开。

 

**_1\. 芬巩_ **

脚步声在格罗芬德尔身后的沙滩上沙沙响起，刚好盖过拍打的海浪声能让人听到。他十分感谢这礼貌，因为他并没有料到这小山洞中会有来客。

他自动地转身到一边，给新来者留出位置，才发现抬眼对上的是芬巩的脸。“殿下。”

芬巩摇了摇头。“在这里不用这样。” 他纠正道，低下身盘腿坐了下来。

格罗芬德尔重新转向海洋。“你听到了泰勒瑞族从努门诺尔带回的消息。” 这不是一个问题。

“魔苟斯的仆人东山再起。”芬巩承认。“埃睿尼安的同盟看起来很完整，他们说人类充满自信。”

格罗芬德尔皱眉看着模糊的努门诺尔， 从这个托尔埃瑞西亚朝南的海滩上往远东看，只能隐约看见它的影子。“但至高王向我们寻求帮助。”

他更多是感觉到而非看到芬巩 在他身边耸了耸肩。当格罗芬德尔转身时，芬巩却并不面对着努门诺尔， 而是在沙子上描绘着什么。“他是至高王。如果他不召集所有可能召集的资源的话，他也配不上那个头衔了。“

“维林诺是一个危险的资源。”格罗芬德尔说道，快速扫了一眼西方，为自己的怀疑而有些吃惊。他本以为自己所有的不确定都在曼督斯的殿堂里消除了，而现在，来自中洲的召唤又唤醒了它们。

“是的，” 芬巩同意道。格罗芬德尔又一次转而凝视沙滩。而芬巩手快速的移动似乎完成了悬崖轮廓的描绘，并同样快速地用沙子抹去了图案。在芬巩的手指下，海浪的形状渐渐显现出来。格罗芬德尔转身面对大海。他们安静地坐了一会儿。

“我从这里听不见，太远了。”格罗芬德尔最后承认。也许曼督斯的平静不如他曾相信的那么长久。也许他不再满足于等待在那些黑暗的殿堂里寻找平静的人。

“也许你需要为你想要的平静而行动。”芬巩温柔地建议，奇怪地延续了格罗芬德尔的思考。

“维拉这次会允许我走，”格罗芬德尔说。虽然并没有明说，但涅娜让他们再次讨论这个话题的邀请中隐含着准许。

“他们会的，”芬巩同意道。

格罗芬德尔再一次看向他，而芬巩在这仔细端详中安静地坐着。“你不会走，”他意识到，接着摇了摇头。“不，不仅仅是这样。” 他尝试着找到合适的表达。这不是希望，或是想要，或是尝试，而这也无关那些维拉永远也不想让他，一个经历过亲族血杀的人回到中洲的事实，他会离开曼督斯就已经惊讶了所有除了涅娜，薇瑞和曼督斯本人以外的维拉。“你不需要走。” 而格罗芬德尔需要。

芬巩最终展开了微笑。“现在，我那部分的歌谣属于这里，”他说。“而我想，你的还停留在那儿。”


End file.
